narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aki Yamanaka
| birthdate = September 4 | age = 21 | status = Alive | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = O | homecountry = Konohagakure | countryoforigin = Land of Fire | countryofliving = Land of Bears | affiliation = Oraculum Kingdom | previous affiliation = Konohagakure | occupation = Priestess | previous occupation = Jōnin | team = Team Inojin | previous team = N/A | partner = Fuyuki Haru | previous partner = N/A | family = Inojin Yamanaka (Father) Fuyuki Haru (Teammate) Nochi Hyuga (Teammate) Hokori Uzumaki (Lover) | Clan = Yamanaka Clan | rank = Priestess | classification = | reg = | academy = 5 | chunin = 8 | jonin = 15 | hiden = Super Beast Imitation Drawing: Inferno | nature = Fire Release Lightning Release Wind Release Water Release (Affinity) Yin Release File:100px-Nature Icon Yang.svg.png Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = Super Beast Imitating Drawing Super Beast Imitation Drawing: Armour Collection Super Beast Imitation Drawing: Inferno Kenjutsu: Starburst Stream Yang Release: Impure Legion Banishment Impure Legion Banishment: Divine Enchantment Star Chakra Mode Sage Mode Water Release: Rasengan Water Release: Rasenshuriken | tools = Seisekken I (Shared Ownership with Fuyuki Haru) Seisekken II (Given by Fuyuki) Mizugiri (Given by Fuyuki) }} Aki's Theme: Kana Nishino's Maybe Aki Yamanaka is the daughter of Inojin Yamanaka and an unknown Yamanaka Clan member. She is a genius amongst her clan and sailed through the Academy. On the Hokage's order, she was graduated early to join Fuyuki Haru and Nochi Hyuga on Team Inojin. Background Inojin was on a mission one day and upon returning received a letter from an unknown Yamanaka Clan member. That night, the duo fell in love. However, Inojin, not wanting to jeopardize his ability as a shinobi, left her alone. Inojin was not that cold-hearted as he was present to watch his daughter being born. Aki was a problem child from the minute she was born. She refused to cry upon exiting her mother's womb. She was constantly running around the house the minute she could walk. When she turned three, she was noticed for using the Mind Body Switch Technique on two people at once. The next year, she was entered into the Academy. Academy At the Academy Entrance Ceremony, she met Fuyuki Haru and immediately became best friends. She also met Nochi Hyuga who was Fuyuki's step-sister. They studied together, trained together and did everything together. Upon graduating, Aki was put on the same team as Fuyuki and Nochi. Together, they were known as The Three Beauties of Konoha. Genin: A-rank Mission - Investigate the Land of Water Aki was excited! Team Inojin's first mission is an A-rank: to investigate the archipelago nation of Water. Aki was waiting at the Hidden Leaf Gate and thought, Why am I always the first one? Soon, she saw her teammates. She yelled out, "Hey, hurry up! I want to go already!" Fuyuki yelled back, "Sheesh, it's an A-rank mission, Aki! Calm down!" She spun around and stuck her tongue out, "Can't stop me!" She rushed ahead and said, "Hurry up, Dad, you're so slow!" More Coming Soon Personality Although she may seem charming and beauteous, Aki has a sadistic side to her personality. She does conform to rules but tries to find every nook and cranny in them and break them from there. Due to this, Aki tries to spill as much blood as possible after killing her opponents which earned her the moniker of Queen of Blood. Off duty, her personality returns to normal, charming. Most of the villagers only see this side of her but many genin know the other sadistic side. Appearance Aki is a blonde girl. She usually wears yukatas wherever she goes. Her mission gear is a trimmed shirt with a red jacket and black leggings. She doesn't have any special likes or dislikes to clothing as she doesn't care what she looks like as long as she looks like a girl. Abilities Chakra Aki has average chakra reserves. Her teammates are always willing to share their chakra with her through the Chakra Transfer Technique. This soon was deemed unnecessary as Aki gained Star Chakra Mode and Sage Mode. Before seeing Hokori for the first time after his hiatus from Team Inojin, Aki was given chakra to access the Six Paths Sage Mode. Nature Transformation Aki, at birth, had an affinity to Water Release. She then trained with her friends and developed affinities to Lightning Release and Wind Release. She was able to form a Chidori and a Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. She could easily channel her Chidori or her wind chakra into any weapon to enhance its cutting ability. Ninjutsu Aki has incredible sensing abilities, on par with her teammates who both have dōjutsus. Although she can't see physcial form, she can tell even the most minute signatures of chakra, making her perfectly suited for chase missions. Aki also has an affinity for Medical Ninjutsu which is pretty redundant since her entire team are all healers. Her Mystical Palm Technique is stronger than most chunin and jonin healers. She also began training for the Strength of a Hundred Seal upon entering the Academy and stored enough chakra to awaken the seal, upon graduating and put on Team Inojin. Aki also inherited her father's technique: Super Beast Imitating Drawing. She can do everything her father and grandfather can with added bonuses. She can make them explode when coming in contact with an enemy by infusing her drawings with Fire Release chakra. This is NOT Explosion Release. Yamanaka Clan Techniques As a Yamanaka Clan member, Aki can use the Mind Body Switch Technique quite proficiently. Her variant allows her to infect multiple people's minds at once. However, with more people comes a drawback. She has to be protected as she is left helpless while her technique is active. Once she returns to her own body, she can put up quite the fight. Bukijutsu Aki prefers using two nodachis to kunais and shurikens because it suits her fighting style. She likes close-range battles which leads to many arguments with her teammates who like it mid or long range. With one in each hand, she leaves trails of blood wherever she goes. Because of this, she is called sadistic by her teammates, even though she only does it because she claims their opponents started it. Kenjutsu Aki and Fuyuki exchanges ownership of Seisekken I until Fuyuki forged two more swords for her. With her Impure Legion Banishment, she can vanquish the Impurities of Magano. After a period of time, Fuyuki forged Aki a copy of the original Seisekken. With this blade and as Twelve Guardian Kijin, Aki has the kenjutsu prowess to cleave rows of mountains in half with one slice. Senjutsu After collaborating a mission between Team Inojin and Phora Mahi, Aki, with the help of Fuyuki, discovered how to enter Sage Mode. In Sage Mode, Aki's chakra levels could be doubled or tripled depending on how much Nature Energy she absorbed. When encountering Heiwa, Aki was able to fight evenly with her. Aki also can imbue her swords a lot faster than she can do it normally when she is in Sage Mode. Aki's speed also is a lot faster than normal. Although she is in Sage Mode, there is no pigmentation or change in her eyes to represent she is in Sage Mode. However, due to low chakra levels, Aki can only enter Sage Mode when in Star Chakra Mode. Six Paths Sage Mode Just after her senjutsu training, Aki bumped into Ryo. Aki's birthday had occurred a few days prior to this and Ryo wanted to give Aki a late birthday present. Pulling out half of the tailed beast chakra inside of him, he transferred the chakra to Aki, who then subsequently entered Six Paths Sage Mode. The Tailed Beasts all like Aki, because of her cool nature but Son Gokū likes her the best. Because of this, Aki uses the Lava Release. Star Chakra Mode Upon eating a Starfruit, Aki gained access to Star Chakra Mode. When active, she gains an aura of light purple star chakra as normal but her clothes change into a haori with seimans going around its collars, a first in users of Star Chakra Mode. In conjunction with Sage Mode, the designs on her haori alternate between seiman and magatama. By itself, Star Chakra Mode changes the color of her black eyes to light purple with her black pupil being clearly visible. Nothing changes when used in conjunction with Sage Mode except that her eyes glow purple-orange. After gaining Six Paths Sage Mode, Star Chakra Mode is just an aura of purple chakra that hangs around Aki. Stellar Six Paths Sage Mode Soon, Aki's Star Chakra Mode "settled down" and synchronized with her Six Paths Sage Mode. The chakra cloak changed color to become a hue of brown although Aki can change the color willingly. She could literally choose the color she wants her chakra cloak to be. With this active, Aki has an ability to absorb Celestial Energy passively. Because of this, she has a branch of ninjutsu exclusive to her and Bane Haru (who is also known as Haruomi or just simply Haru), known as Celestial Six Paths Technique. The six paths are: Sophia, Intellectus, Consilium, Pietas, Audacia and Cognitio. The seventh path rarely used is Formido. Universal Stellar Sage Mode With the power showered upon her by the Library, Aki attained Universal Stellar Sage Mode. With this, her mastery over Solar and Lunar Release increased and she gained 12 Truth-Seeking Balls. Her appearance when this mode is active is a blazing red gown that stretches all the way to her feet. Her blond hair is done up with elaborate golden hair ties with ringlets hanging off. Strangely, these intricate decorations cannot break. However, Aki could only enter it once then she reverted back to Stellar Six Paths Sage Mode though she still retains the abilities of her Universal. Trivia *Aki's Databook **Her favorite food is salad **Her least favorite food is any hard meat **Her favorite drink is anything sweet **Her least favorite drink is anything with bubbles **Her hobby is to walk around the village, blowing tunes **Her goal is to surpass her teammates and be the first to have a child with Hokori.